


Vid: Here It Goes Back Again

by thingswithwings



Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: Adventures, Fanvid, Festivids, Friendship, Gen, I fixed the ending of the third movie for you, Repetition, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-01
Updated: 2010-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings
Summary: How my inner eight year old feels about Back to the Future.
Relationships: Emmett "Doc" Brown & Marty McFly
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Vid: Here It Goes Back Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valika/gifts).

> Song is "Here It Goes Again" by OK Go.
> 
> Made for Valika56 for Festivids 2009.

[Download from Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?94as8689hb4er96)

[Download from Mediafire (version with hardcoded subtitles)](http://www.mediafire.com/?1u5k9s3fdnbjk65)


End file.
